


Baubles

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Community: flashslash, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Flash Fic, Humour, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bodie is helpful and Doyle makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baubles

.

You couldn't run a lorry through the window of a Bond Street shop and not expect to be called on Cowley's carpet, even if you did save your partner's life in the process.

Doyle was lucky to have escaped with a sprained wrist and some cuts and bruises and had followed a thoroughly chastised Bodie out of Cowley's office with a “never mind mate, I see several pints in your near future” before driving them straight to the pub.

Bodie had proceeded to get drunk off his arse and then maudlin. He'd still been banging on about how Christmas always made him feel like something was missing in his life when Doyle had stuffed him back into the Capri and driven him home. Getting Bodie up the stairs and into Doyle's flat had been the stuff of _Laurel and Hardy_ films and Doyle had been laughing by the time he’d propped Bodie up against the wall and turned to set the locks behind them. He'd been unprepared for the sting in the tail as Bodie had slurred “you're what's missing, it’s you, need _you_ ” and tried to kiss him. Doyle had recoiled and Bodie had ended up in a heap on the floor. Doyle had picked him up, poured him on to the couch, covered him in a blanket and gone off to bed where he'd lain awake for a couple of hours before finally drifting off to sleep. He hadn't been at all surprised to find Bodie already gone when he woke up.

 

Doyle still hadn't decided what he was going to do. He hoped Bodie would resort to the _alcohol induced amnesia_ ” ploy. If not, he would try not to hurt Bodie's feelings or the partnership when he said, _I'm flattered, but no thanks_ or words to that effect.

When he couldn't find Bodie he'd been concerned initially, but Anson had told him that Bodie was ensconced in Cowley's office and he decided that he'd wait for Bodie outside. Doyle had been surprised to find Betty's office empty and had moved across to the door to Cowley's office when he'd heard voices.

“You're too close, Bodie. Step back a little.” _Cowley._

“Is this how you want me, Sir? Facing this way?” _Bodie?_

“You're going to have to bend over further, just a little further, ease back a little now.”

By this time, Doyle had his ear pressed up against the door.

“Will this work for you, Sir?”

“Yes, that should do the trick. Now, Betty...”

 _Betty?_

“Yes, Sir?”

“If you'll just put yourself in Bodie's hands, and do mind the balls, they're—”

 _No fucking way! Bodie's mine!_ Doyle burst through Cowley's office door to find Betty getting a leg up from standing on Bodie's locked hands to place a star on top of Cowley's Christmas tree.

“—made of glass. What do you mean by bursting in to my office, Doyle?”

 

“And to think...” a sleepy and satiated Bodie muttered into Doyle's curls later that evening.

“So I didn't manage to fuck your brains out?” Doyle shifted his head on his pillow to smirk at him.

“—We owe this all to Cowley's balls.”

 

.


End file.
